Various types of devices for securing an all terrain vehicle to a trailer bed are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a spring-loaded bumper clamp for vehicular trailers that is attachable to a rail of an extant trailer, said spring-loaded bumper clamp including a pair of hook clamps disposed on either end of a pivot bar, said pivot bar horizontally disposed rotatably between each of a pair of vertical strut members, each of said vertical strut members vertically oriented and positional upon each of a pair of horizontal strut members, said horizontal strut members attached to a plate member, which plate member is securely attachable to the rail of an extant trailer, wherein rotation of the pivot bar by action of a handle member there disposed tensions a pair of spring members and moves each of the pair of hook clamps from a first position to a second position to releasably secure around an extant bumper of an all terrain vehicle, said hook clamps thereat securable in the second position by insertion of a lock pin through a first aperture, disposed in at least one of the pair of hook clamps, and a second aperture, disposed in at least one of the pair of vertical strut members, which first and second aperture align when the pair of hook clamps are moved to the second position, whereby an all terrain vehicle is expediently securable and releasable atop the trailer to which the spring-loaded bumper clamp is attached.